1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games of skill, and, more specifically but not exclusively, to games that may be played based on the rules of American football.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf is a game of skill played on a course typically having 18 separate playing surfaces, each playing surface having its own hole. The 18 playing surfaces are played in succession, and for each playing surface, a golf ball is struck one or more times with one or more golf clubs until the ball lands in the corresponding hole. The object of golf is to land the ball into each hole using the fewest number of strikes of the golf clubs. Scoring is kept by counting the number of times a player strikes the ball. The fewer the number of strikes, the better the score.
American Rules football (herein referred to as football and not to be confused with soccer) is also a game of skill. However, the rules of football are vastly different from the rules of golf. Football is played on a single playing surface that is marked with grid lines, referred to as yard lines, wherein each yard line is spaced apart from each adjacent yard line by five yards. Two teams compete against one another, and with alternating possessions of a football, each team tries to get the football into the end zone of the opposing team. In each possession, the team with the football (i.e., the offensive team) gets four chances, referred to as downs, to either (i) score or (ii) achieve a new set of four chances (i.e., a new set of four downs). Scoring occurs when the offensive team advances the ball past a goal line and into the end zone of the opposing team or kicks a field goal. A new set of downs is achieved when the offensive team advances the ball ten yards.